(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a structure for fixing a delta glass for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure for fixing a delta glass capable of fixing and supporting a rear end portion of the delta glass on a door frame from which a C-pillar is omitted, to thus apply a delta glass type even to the door frame from which the C-pillar is omitted.
(b) Background Art
As well known in the art, a door glass is installed in a door of a vehicle, and a door outside belt molding is attached to a portion where the door glass is extended and retracted in the door. The door outside belt molding is installed at a position where the door glass and a door frame are separated, and prevents various types of noise from entering the interior of the vehicle through a space between the door glass and the door frame, and prevents foreign substances such as dust or rainwater from entering the interior of the vehicle.
A delta garnish is mounted at a rear end portion of a rear door for a passenger vehicle, and the delta garnish has an external appearance having a triangular shape like a Greek letter “Δ”, and serves as a decoration when fixed to the door panel to improve an aesthetic design of the door, and serves to support a glass run that guides the upward and downward movements of the door glass.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an example in which the delta garnish in the related art is installed on a rear door, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line A-A of FIG. 1. In the illustrated example, a C-pillar 12 of a door frame 11 of a rear door 10 is connected to a door inner panel (not illustrated) at a lower side, and a delta garnish 13 is assembled to the C-pillar 12 of the door frame 11 to be positioned at a rear end portion of the rear door 10.
The delta garnish 13 and a delta reinforcing panel 14 positioned inside the delta garnish 13 define a channel, and a glass run 15 is mounted and supported inside the channel. A rear end portion of the door glass 16 is inserted into the glass run 15, and when the rear end portion of the door glass 16 is inserted into the glass run 15 as described above, the glass run 15 guides the upward and downward movements of the door glass 16.
FIG. 3 is a view illustrating an example to which a delta glass is applied, and FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken along line B-B of FIG. 3. As illustrated, when a delta glass type is applied, a division channel 17 is installed to be elongated in a vertical direction at a rear side of a door frame 11, and the glass run 15, into which a rear end portion of a door glass 16 is inserted and guided, is mounted at one side of the division channel 17.
The C-pillar 12 of the door frame 11 is coupled to a door inner panel (not illustrated), and a delta glass 19 is fixedly mounted between a rear channel 18 installed in the C-pillar 12 of the door frame 11 and the other side of the division channel 17. In particular, a front end portion of the delta glass 19 is inserted into and fixed to the division channel 17, and a rear end portion of the delta glass 19 is inserted into and fixed to the rear channel 18 installed in the C-pillar 12 of the door frame 11. A rear garnish 20 is installed extraneous to the C-pillar 12 of the door frame 11.
Moreover, as illustrated in FIG. 5, the shape of the door frame 11 and a shape of a vehicle body, which corresponds to the shape of the door frame 11, may be changed based on the vehicle type designed to have a door belt line is steeply raised upward at the rear end portion, and particularly, it may be difficult to apply the C-pillar to the door frame 11 in some instances. When the C-pillar (e.g., a portion where the rear channel is installed) which fixes the delta glass 19 together with the division channel 17 is not capable of being applied to the door frame 11, the aforementioned delta glass type cannot be applied.
In particular, FIG. 6 is a view illustrating a problem in the related art, which illustrates an example of a shape required for a side outer panel 6 of the vehicle body when the C-pillar has a steeply bent structure. The part of the side outer panel illustrated in FIG. 6 is a portion which corresponds to the door frame and abuts the door frame of the door when the door is closed at the vehicle body, and FIG. 6 illustrates an external appearance of the side outer panel 6 shown when the door is opened.
Referring to FIG. 6, a portion of the side outer panel 6, which is indicated by a circle, is steeply bent at a minimal angle. The shape of the side outer panel 6 is fixed when the side outer panel 6 has a structure in which the C-pillar is steeply bent from an upper frame that defines an upper portion of the door frame, and it may be difficult to form this shape using a mold during manufacturing of the side outer panel. When the door frame is designed to have a structure in which the C-pillar is steeply bent downward within a short section from the upper frame, that is, when a minimal angle is formed between the upper frame and the C-pillar, the side outer panel, which is a part of the vehicle body that corresponds to the upper frame and the C-pillar, is required to have a portion having a minimal angle as indicated by a circle in FIG. 6.
Since it may be difficult to form the shape of the side outer panel 6 having the steeply bent structure using a mold, the shape of the side outer panel 6 may not be actually applied, and it may also be impossible to apply the C-pillar having the steeply bent structure. In particular, since it may be impossible to apply the C-pillar having the steeply bent structure, it may also be impossible to install the delta glass. In other words, since it may be impossible to apply the C-pillar which fixes and supports the delta glass together with the division channel on the door frame, it may be impossible to implement the delta glass type.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.